Perfect Love: My story
by Lovetranscendsborders
Summary: Ron Weasley finds love close to home. Ron suffered for years, a victim of his own name. Imprisoned by society for his families actions, jailed in his own home by silence and loneliness, Ron still finds love. Mature content, thematic.


In an alternate universe to even that of the one that Harry Potter and his friends inhabit, we see how Draco Malfoy finds what he lacked in the "official" Harry Potter series: True Love.

Taken From a first person point of view, this is his story.

--------------------

Necessary Disclaimers

I do not own or claim ownership of any characters, plots or indeed anything. My story is my own and I respect the authors wishes for clear identification of ownership.

This is for Adult reading only, and contains themes that some may not approve of. Please feel free to leave at any stage.

---------------------

"Why?"

The question had come out finally. After all the time spent skirting round the issue, with dour looks and averted eyes, the question was finally placed. What was my answer, where was the reason?

To backtrack its worth telling the story of our lives. Raised by loving parents in a loving household, we had everything. We siblings argued and quarrelled but fundamentally we just got by. This I think in the nanosecond after the question was asked, with my brain racing like a motorcar, is why the feelings blossomed. Humans need emotions, we live on it, are fuelled by it, with the knowledge of it separating us from animals.

Our family was a quiet one, and my enforced loneliness, coupled with my beautiful and wonderful sister was a recipe for what? What did I expect? Passion? Love? Rejection?

. In retrospect it's now clear to me that I had harboured these feelings for a long time. It was part of me, a section which must have presented an odd and obscure face to the world. Immaturity was the key which blurred my emotions all these years.

My breath caught.

My sister was in front of me spread on the bed her computer buzzing away merrily. Her face was an enigma, with only the slight widening of her eyes betraying her shock as her brother stuttered out the utterances of his passion, as he tried to explain himself away haltingly, his sentences barely formed.

"All I'm asking is that we can open our hearts to the possibility to getting to know each other better."

There was a pause, no doubt my sister's brain whirling at this new information. Then came the question.

"Why?"

The question caught me off guard. Maybe I had subconsciously been thinking that she was going to run away screaming, or divert me as she hastily tried to change the subject or make light of the matter with a joke. Instead I was answered with another question, delivered in a non partisan manner, betraying neither one emotion nor the other.

My mouth faltered for a second before I spewed out my hastily cobbled answer, scraped together by nature herself.

"Because I love you. Not in the casual manner in which everyone uses the word, but in the true deep sense. I love you with every fibre of my body, each part me of itching for the chance to jump in front of the gun for you. Each particle willing to sacrifice all for love of this God sent Angel."

My eloquence faltered and my mind began reeling of, as if desperate to fill in the silence which had enveloped us both.

"The first time is special; it is something to be remembered forever, not for some man who may disappear at a later stage."

"We are both young, with time to learn before we part ways. We can gain confidence for when we lead our own lives".

"It is the safest way to learn. I certainly will not be saying anything, and I trust you with my life."

"We are both clean; we know we don't carry diseases."

I stopped when I realized that I was starting to sound like a book, and was just being cold and clinical, my emotions being ineffable. My heart was heavy as I turned, filled with shame at having exposed myself so vividly and so poorly... Just as I was turning to leave I felt a small hand on mine. I turned to see perfection smiling. It was like a personal sun had ignited in front of me, and it was with an almost angelic voice that I heard her speak.

"You had me on your first line." She smiled and proceeded to get of the bed and to proceed nervously to me. She clasped her hands round me, and pulled me forward for a hug, made initially awkward by the differences in height. We clasped tightly with emotions rushing through me like a mountain river. Our eyes locked and we came together gently, our lips touching gently. My whole life seemed to freeze, locked up in this precious moment.

The sudden sound of the front door closing announced to use of our siblings as their play proceeded indoors.

We gently disentangled our arms, and with the promise of discussing the matter further that night, I walked......well tottered out of the room.

If you paid me a million dollars, I would not able to describe the rest of the day. I was like a soldier concussed by an explosion. Night came, and my siblings were in bed. I was engrossed in the TV, or at least gave such an appearance as various members saw themselves of to bed and to the world of their dreams.

Silence descended, and darkness enveloped the house. Later on I heard a door gently creak and footsteps softly on the stairs. I turned and was confronted by heaven on earth.

My sister framed the doorway, silhouetted by the glare of the TV. She was dressed in a t-shirt, obviously the garments she wore to bed.

Noiselessly she padded over to me, and drew up a chair. There was a pause for a few seconds, then as one we rose to embrace. We held tightly, each of us silently daring the other one to make the first move, before we agreeably sank down onto a nearby sofa, and with more precision and patience than earlier, kissed again. We continued this for a bit, and then her lips started to wander. She kissed my cheeks, wrapped her arms round me, her pert breasts betraying the beating of her heart against my chest. I responded, nuzzling her ears and moving down to her neck.

Suddenly she disengaged and withdrew slightly. Concerned I ask her what the matter was. She faltered then said "This is wrong, what would mum and dad say."

"What would they say" I repeated. "They would probably say the same as the rest of society. That it's wrong, that we are no conforming. I ask you this though, what is wrong.?

"Why can we allow society to dictate what THEY feel is right? Who are they to be the judges of us all? God placed us on this planet to make choices, not to be governed. How hypocritical is it that we can kill the unborn in the womb, be paid by a government to go and kill people for their own agendas, yet they wag the finger at what they dislike themselves."

"Consider homosexuality. Once a grave taboo of nature, now it is common place, and for lots of people it is unthinkable that it could have been otherwise.

"Nay, my sister, I do not consider what we consent to do wrong, not in the slightest, and I have no intention of letting anyone else know. We the rest of our lives to lead however we want, but this part is ours. This part is private."

My sister was reconciled by these notions and embraced me tightly, causing me to fall backwards, till I was lying on my back on the sofa. She straddled me, her hands busy over my body and the passion intensified. My hand traced her body, feeling her defined lines, her smooth breasts. My sister leaned forward and deftly pulled my t-shirt up and over my head, giggling as it caught my head for a second.

She discarded the T-shirt and lay down on me and I felt her hard nipples press onto my now exposed chest. I made to do the same to her, but she hesitated. "But I'm ugly" she explained, her face red with embarrassment.

I gently leaned my face forward and kissed her. "You are THE most beautiful girl I have ever seen. You and your body are the twinning of what can only be earthly perfection."

She leant forward and I gently removed her t-shirt, the shirt shaking her glorious locks as the T-shirt departed.

I let out an involuntary gasp as I saw her beautiful body for the first time. She was so beautiful, so lovely, so pure. I simply stared at her, transfixed by her transcendent beauty. In fact she was the one who knocked me out of my trance with a flirtatious "now your turn", as I gaped in wonder.

I shifted my body, allowing my jeans to be quickly removed and discarded with a gently flick of my feet. My throbbing member lay trapped under my pants, straining in its desperation to be free. While my sister slid her hand into my pants, I gently moved my hands round her body, examining her perfect breasts, her elegant stomach, her shapely hips.

I moaned as she grasped my member tight, her hands barely fitting round its width. I moved my hands down in response, subtly moving from the thigh inwards. This motion caused her to shiver, and to then start when my fingers gently traced the outline of her sex. My fingers gently parted the thin lace to review all her beauty. I gently stroked, my fingers moving slowly over her, noting its wetness. My own member was no better and was moist as her hand moved up and down my shaft gaining in excitement.

We both explored each other through touch in a relaxed manner. I was panting, nearing my own climax and my love was in throes herself, her breathing more rapid. She lifted herself off and started rubbing her sex on my still clothed member. I could feel my climax approaching, and she appeared to be on the same tracks, her body moving more and more erratically, her hips moving faster and faster.

Finally I could take no more, and it was with great restraint that I prevented any noise as my body crumpled in ecstasy. I emptied myself over my stomach and chest, silvery strands catching the light. My sister was just behind me, her whole body arching as she orgasmed. We lay on top of each panting, a whole world opening up before our eyes.

We lay there for a few minutes, neither of us willing to break bodily contact, but each in a silent dare as to who would go further. Our hands idly explored the other person, ending up twinned as our heart rates descended towards normality.

Suddenly the clocks chimed, crashing us straight back into reality. We became aware that time had moved on and that we should be cautious as to avoid any possibility of detection. We dressed quickly, cleaning ourselves up with a few tissues, disposing of them in the basket.

We stared at each other shyly as we prepared to go our own way to bed, to be whisked away in a dream world which was now under severe threat of being superseded by reality. At the doorway we impulsively embraced.

It was the best moment of my life, better than any experience before. Just her arms around mine, her head on my shoulder, the radiant feeling of love emanating from us both.

We parted gently, and lay in bed, dreaming of our next encounter.

Please leave a review or comment if you enjoyed this story, and if you would like me to continue it.


End file.
